Wireless devices today operate in one of three radio modes—TRAFFIC, STANDBY, or OFF. In both TRAFFIC and STANDBY modes, the device periodically sends control information to and receives control information from other wireless transmitters (usually fixed towers and/or other wireless devices) independent of any user data transmission. In the OFF mode, the device is separated from the network, and it does not send or receive any information (whether for control or for data purposes). Devices change to the OFF mode for multiple reasons—two typical reasons being to conserve power and to avoid sending RF signals in restricted environments like hospitals and airplanes. However, it takes considerable time to reconnect with the network and communicate data messages when the device switches from the OFF mode to the TRAFFIC mode. When the device remains powered on and not in TRAFFIC mode, it stays in STANDBY mode. In STANDBY mode, the device camps on a control channel, decodes system information and periodically transmits signals to the network announcing its whereabouts. However, transmitting periodic signals drains device power and uses resources of the network. It would be beneficial to conserve network resources and conserve power for the device without having the lengthy reconnect time from the OFF mode.